


conditions may apply

by storiesfortravellers



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M, after sex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Clark have different ideas about post-sex cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	conditions may apply

Lex moved, faced away. He was breathing hard, still wrapping his brain around this new... development.

Not that he hadn't wanted it forever. 

Superman's hand slid around Lex's waist then, as Superman shifted closer so his chest was against Lex's bare back.

Lex didn't do this: the sweet nothings, the spooning, the nonsense that typically followed the necessary expenditure of bodily floods. And the alien had better not have the nerve to act all hurt and weepy about it. 

"I don't do cuddling," Lex said, his tone sharp as knives.

"...Because I'm not a pile of currency?" 

Lex didn't laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> For comment fic for the prompt Clark/Lex, morning after.


End file.
